Una Receta de Traición
by Arche
Summary: Bueno.. no es un fic muy comun. La verdad se puede adaptar a cualquier personaje. Leanlo... espero que les guste. Esta basado en un hecho real... desafortunadamente. Mucha tristeza, dejenme sus opiniones si??? gracias. Arche


En el programa de hoy haremos una receta interesante "traición de una amiga".. ¿nunca la han probado?.. bueno, aquí tengo todos los ingredientes, comenzemos. Mezcle en un tazón un poco de amistad inconstante e interesada.. claro que no cualquiera, debe buscar una "amiga" que sea creíble... así el dolor de perderla será mayor. Ojo que usted debe creerle. Ya... muy bien, ahora que la consiguió, debe conocer a un chico amable y simpático a primera vista. Ahora, conózcalo bien y dése cuenta de que el susodicho es el hombre ideal para usted. Simpático, gracioso... y con cara de niñito tierno. Muy bien... ahora mírelo bien.. conózcalo... llámense por teléfono... EXACTO!!.. hágase todas las ilusiones que pueda. Y recuerde a aquel chico que la dejó unos años atrás, y como pensó, hasta el día de hoy que nunca volvería a enamorarse. Muy bien... el chico es la versión masculina de usted, mejor si nació un día después que usted, si su casa es del mismo color de tu cuarto, si la madre de el se parece a la suya.... bien.... muy bien, agregue esto lentamente, en cómodas cuotas de llamadas telefónicas. Como siguiente paso debe contarle a su "mejor amiga" que le gusta este chico, claro.. eso es lo que uno hace con las amigas. Ahora viene la parte difícil, su amiga se pone muy feliz por usted ¿listo?.. ya, ahora deje reposar la mezcla en el refrigerador por un tiempo. Al cabo de unos meses sáquela y verá que su "amiga" le dice :- Me he enamorado de él. Mmm... si le cuesta, deje reposar otro poco, este paso es fundamental para el desarrollo de la receta. Ahora, usted debe sufrir.. claro, su amiga se ha enamorado de él... eso llore, pero no exagere, debe guardar algo de sus lágrimas. Bien, como siguiente paso debe reprimir a su amiga, pero claro, no mucho, después de todo ni ella ni usted pueden controlar sus sentimientos. Eso, sea comprensiva, es su amiga.... El siguiente paso debe hacerse metódicamente, háblele a su amiga un día, toquen el tema del chico. Listo?, bueno... ahora deben hacer la promesa de que ninguna intentará nada con él... PERO EPAAA... esa es la parte fácil, ahora "háganlo en el nombre de la amistad"... bien "es mejor una amiga que un chico"... muy bien... (debe intentar creerlo todo, después de todo es su amiga) Cocine todo a fuego lento, pero solo un poco.. sáquelo. Siga haciéndose ilusiones, aunque sean solo ilusiones, ya que usted prefiere a su amiga antes de que a el, aunque usted lo haya visto primero y hayan tenido mas contacto primero y todo. Retire del fuego e inspeccione, si se reúnen los 3 y su amiga se lanza a los brazos de el cada 2 segundos sin pensar en como sufre usted, y solo piensa en lo que a ella le conviene, retírelo rápidamente del fuego, no queremos que esta etapa adelante el proceso. Si no ocurre así... vaya.. le salió buena la amiga y déjelo otro poco al fuego. Ahora... continúen siendo amigas, y lo mismo con el chico, no podemos dejarlo de lado. Debe conseguir una fecha importante para el paso que sigue, mejor si es su graduación, que usted ha planeado hace meses, se ha comprado un hermoso vestido para impresionar a todo el mundo y ya tiene a los invitados. Presidiendo la lista de invitados deben estar sus 2 mejores amigas, "esta" y su otra mejor amiga y como 3 persona debe estar el chico. Claro, en un día tan importante no podía faltar su "pareja". Haga que su amiga llegue 2 días antes y consiga que no la llame en esos días y solo aparezca en su casa el día que el chico y tu hermano lleguen a la casa. Ahora.. el gran día.. invítelos a todos a su casa y agregue un poco de algún problema que tenga el chico. Ahora... en ese día tan importante debe conseguir que su amiga y el chico se vayan a mitad de la comida.. si en "SU" día ellos deben abandonarla... ahora... muy bien, usted no debe saber que ellos salieron obviamente. Cuando traigan el pastel de su fiesta usted debe revolver cuidadosamente, pero no con cualquier cuchara, debe ser la cuchara de su alegría. Debe ir alegremente a ofrecerle pastel a su amiga y al chico.... y ahí darse cuenta de que ninguno está en la casa. Preguntar a alguien y que le digan que salieron. Bien... póngase triste.. EEESSOOO!!, excelente!. Ahora, hable con su otra amiga, disfrute de la fiesta como pueda, después de todo es su día. Como paso previo debía reservar una hora en la peluquería. Lo siguiente es ir saliendo atrasada para la dicha cita y que el chico venga entrando, usted claro... lo saluda feliz, aunque si se está muriendo por dentro mejor. Pero no quiere sospechar nada... no.. en nombre de la amistad que no! Hágase un peinado hermoso para la fiesta de graduación de la noche, véase muy bien.. Vaya a la cena con su familia y espere a las 12am, hora en que llegan los invitados para el baile y hora en que se baila el vals con su padre. Lo que debe conseguir es que su padre vaya a dejar a su abuela justo en ese instante, y que sus tíos deban bailar con usted.. ahora el momento... EL LA SACA A BAILAR EL VALS!!.. QUE EMOCION!, se ven tan bien en ese momento ^_ ^. Ahora necesitará una pizca de música movida y que usted baile con un amigo y que el chico con su amiga... bien... OOOOPPPSS olvidé un paso en la receta, perdón... deben hacer que el chico le quiera explicar por que se fue con su amiga en la tarde, que tenía un problema y se lo quería contar a ella.... ya.... En la noche, debe tener ganas de bailar con el, asi que siguiendo el orden de la receta... mm... debe sacar a bailar al chico, y debe verlo tomado de la mano de su amiga, eso a usted la pone triste, pero recuerda que el también la toma siempre de la mano a usted ^ -^. Van a bailar..pero terminan saliendo del gimnasio, donde es el baile, van a dar una vuelta y el le explica a usted el problema que tenía y que por eso salió con su amiga, bueno.. entre ustedes lloran y todo eso, esto le dará mas sazón a la receta y el resultado final será mas sabroso. Vuelvan al gimnasio mas feliz que nunca usted. Busque a su amiga, después de todo usted, la malvada, dudó de la amistad de ella en la tarde, pensando que la había traicionado. Hable con ella y arrepiéntase!!!! Mezcle enérgicamente y una todo a un poco de un día siguiente muy extraño, donde pasa casi todo el día con el chico, excepto 3 horas donde va donde su amiga, después de todo esa noche se devuelven su amiga, el chico y tu hermano a la ciudad donde estudian. Debe sentirse extraña todo ese día, si no la receta se cortará y deberá comenzar otra vez. Ahora... es de noche.... agregue un poco de estudio... después de todo la próxima semana es su examen de entrada a la universidad. Consiga un poco de su hermano, el debe conversar con el chico.. muy bien. Ahora.. del cuarto de su hermano la llaman... van a conversar, usted se siente extraña y el chico no quiere hablar delante de tu hermano. Agregue unos trozos de conversación entre ustedes 2 solos, donde el le pregunta a usted que siente por el :- Yo te quiero mucho niño y tu lo sabes. Debe contestar, de modo alegre.. así el dolor será mayor. El le cuenta que le gusta tu amiga.. TU AMIGA.. quieres llorar.... ha pasado algo entre ellos el día que salieron a dar una vuelta.... quedas destrozada, después de todo le pediste disculpas a tu amiga por haber dudado de su amistad... duele no???... la receta está funcionando... pero si no, agrégale un poco de "promesa en nombre de la amistad". Dentro de otro tazón agregue lágrimas del chico, lágrimas tuyas, una larga conversación y deténgase en el punto "ni siquiera se porque la elegí a ella", deje reposar. Revuelva juntas ambas mezclas y barnícelo con una triste despedida. Como adorno pude utilizar el día después al que se fueron. Para esto, debe tomar unos consejos de su madre, que le dice que llame a su amiga. Hágalo, cuidadosamente y escuche el "perdóname" de ella, obviamente a las lágrimas pertinentes de ella y usted. Agregue media cucharada de "estoy enamorada de el" y de "quería decírtelo pero no quería arruinarte tu fiesta"... por parte de ella, y que sea fresco. Por parte suya, tome una pizca de " y tu crees que yo no lo quiero?" y algo de "pero como tu eras mi amiga no hice nada".. sin olvidar el "ni se te ocurra llamarme mas".. AHHH..casi olvido el ingrediente secreto, un poco de "tu eras mi amiga.. y me traicionaste ¿de donde sacaste eso de en nombre de la amistad", esto le dará el último toque de dolor y traición que nuestra receta necesitaba. Pruébelo... mmm... La traición... vaya.. es una sensación extraña, sádicamente interesante. Distinta a cualquier otro tipo de sensación antes vivida. Es una mezcla perfecta de tristeza y rabia, junto con unos toques de melancolía... la mezcla perfecta. El contrapunto perfecto.. la traición de una amiga, no cualquiera, una de las mejores... vaya mezcla... cada vez se pone mas interesante. Si no pueden encontrar los ingredientes... los felicito... se han ganado la lotería con sus amigos. Pero si los quieren... a mi me quedan un poco de ellos. La conductora se retira tristemente del programa... las lagrimas de Kari recorren tristemente su rostro.. es lo unico que puede hacer.. llorar. Las luces en el estudio se apagan y solo se ve la silueta de la escritora, Arche, a la distancia. Arche: Bueno.. este fic fue inspirado en un momento real... para los que no sabian que me pasaba.. cual era la historia por la que lloraba en estos dias.. solo les puedo decir algo... Recuerden que mi nick en msn... es.. Kari... Fin... 


End file.
